


电竞梦魇

by Eli_zabeth7



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom, 锤基 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_zabeth7/pseuds/Eli_zabeth7
Summary: 依旧是基基追夫日常～看似单恋，结果是双向暗恋～看似直男的Thor，实则早已对Loki动心～





	1. 电竞梦魇01

01

又是一个雷雨交加的夜晚。

“你走吧，再也别回来了。”一个金发男孩俯视着拉着他衣角的男孩。

男孩摇摇头，脸上不知是泪水还是雨水。

金发的男孩使劲把他甩开，让那个男孩跪在了地上。

“滚吧，别回来了，除非你在这儿跪一晚上。”金发男孩头也不回地离开了。

男孩跪在雨中，瘦小的身躯止不住地颤抖。

一道闪电划破长空，伴随着一声惊雷，Loki汗涔涔地从噩梦中惊醒。

Loki看了看窗外恶劣的天气，拍了拍自己的脑袋。

该死的，一到雷雨天他就会做同样的噩梦，那好像是他缺失的一部分记忆，可每当他要回想，却总也想不起来。

Loki坐在床上想了好一会儿，直到电话铃声倏地响起，Loki才回过神，看了看手机上的时间，才六点不到，然后接起电话。

“队长，扰人清梦可不是什么好事。”Loki恢复了在人前的语气。

“我们战队今天有场比赛……你来吗？”

“Thor，我是被禁赛的，来干嘛……给对方加油？”

Loki在一场比赛中以高超的技术带领妙尔尼尔的其他四人完虐了对方战队，赢了比赛，可对方战队却说是Loki黑掉了他们的电脑，才导致他们发挥失常，输了比赛。

就连Loki的队友，因为嫉妒Loki受Thor的重用，几乎每次比赛Loki都能上场，也附和了对方战队，说Loki作弊。

最后因为妙尔尼尔的人出来说话，裁判没有细查就把Loki禁赛了一年，可队员们对这个结果并不满意，并要求把Loki终身禁赛，可这个提议却是不了了之。

Thor沉默了一会儿，半晌说道:“11点开始，我给你留着位置……”

Loki轻佻地笑了笑，然后挂断了电话。

“嘁，我才不去呢。”

10点50，一个穿着西装的身影准时出现在了比赛现场。

Loki走到第一排Thor给他留的位置坐下，看着妙尔尼尔战队的队员们在做赛前的计划。

那个金发的男人一如既往地是那么耀眼。

Loki直勾勾地盯着Thor，或许是他的目光太过于炙热，Thor往台下看了看，一眼就看到了那个黑发绿眼的男人。

Thor走下台，走到他旁边坐下，挑眉说“你不是不来吗？还穿这么正式。”

Loki翻了个白眼，口是心非地说:“我又不是来看你的，我是来看Fandral的。”

Fandral是战队里为数不多的相信Loki没有作弊的人。

Thor听到这句话，收起了笑脸，严肃地说:“Loki，我也相信你，你不是那种会用手段的人。”

Loki只是笑了笑，看着Thor浅蓝色的眼睛，认真地说道:“你相信我，就够了。”

Thor疑惑地看着Loki，Loki拍拍他的肩，说道:“没事，比赛加油。”

说完，就把Thor赶了回去。

“哟，这不是我们‘大名鼎鼎’的Loki吗？怎么也来了？队长又准备让你上场？噢瞧我这记性，我都忘了你被禁赛了！”Sif看到Loki，走过来酸道。

“怎么，举世闻名的邪神是来看比赛的？”Sif勾唇笑了笑，准备嘲讽Loki。

“呵，关你屁事。”Loki翻了个白眼，迈开长腿回到了座位上。

“Loki，我不会让你追到Thor的。”Sif攥紧了拳头，盯着Loki的背影念道。

这句话恰好一字不漏地传到了Loki的耳里，他回头看了看Sif，默默说了一句:“他迟早会是我的。”

是的，Loki想追求Thor，他喜欢这个男人。  
—————————————————————————  
这一篇比较短，所以一篇可能比较少～

果然长得帅身材好的男生到哪都是香饽饽呢哈哈哈～


	2. 电竞梦魇02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是基基追夫日常～
> 
> 看似单恋，结果是双向暗恋～
> 
> 看似直男的Thor，实则早已对Loki动心～

02

只不过他的进度得加快一点了，毕竟都有人向他宣战了。

Loki的嘴角瞧瞧勾起了一个弧度。

比赛结束，在Thor的带领下，妙尔尼尔以绝对的优势完胜对方，成功杀进前三强。

Thor结束比赛后立马把队员们抛在了一边，迫不及待地跑到了Loki身边。

“恭喜啊……”Loki抿唇笑了笑，拍拍Thor的肩。

“Loki，怎么样，我是不是打得很棒！”Thor给了Loki一个熊抱。

“也就那样吧，不然你那三次怎么死的。”Loki的耳根悄悄红了，但为了面子，Loki依然在鸡蛋里挑骨头。

“对了，今天晚上的庆功会你来不来？”Thor满脸希冀地盯着Loki，活脱脱一只渴望食物的金毛。

“我……就不去了吧……”擦，我就在等这句话Loki委婉地推辞着。

“你也是我们战队的一员啊，来吧，我们欢迎你，我相信你。”

Thor的话让Loki一愣，“我相信你。”这无疑是一种强烈的镇定剂，让Loki的心瞬间安定了下来。

“好，好吧……”在Thor的墙裂要求下，Loki终是点了点头，答应了。

“我们等你，Loki。”Thor朝Loki咧嘴笑了笑。

不知道为什么，在Thor面前，Loki总是觉得莫名的有安全感。

对，就是安全感。

今天晚上，他一定要把Thor拿下！

Loki跟Thor道别后，心情愉悦地哼着歌回家了。

看到Thor送走了Loki，Sif见缝插针地迎了上去  
，自然地把手搭在Thor肩上:“喂，今天晚上的庆功会，你会到吧？”

Thor见是Sif到来，笑脸收敛了许多，温和地说:“我哪次没到？”

“嘁，你上次因为Loki禁赛就没……”Sif自知自己说错了话，在Thor变脸前，识趣地闭上了嘴，然后一脸歉意地道歉，“对不起啊Thor，我不是故意提起的……”

“你去通知他们七点老地方集合，我有点事先走了。”Sif的话让Thor无法朝他发火，只好点点头，对她说道。

目送着Thor离开，Sif得意地笑了笑，然后自信地扭回头，笑容满面地通知队员们了。

Thor急急忙忙地开车赶往宇宙魔方，那是一家很著名的咖啡厅，环境优良，价格亲民，在全国有200多家连锁店，他约了Jane Forster——他的现女友，但很快就不是了，Thor今天就是要跟Jane说清楚，跟她分手。

“嘎吱——”一辆低调奢华有内涵的车停在咖啡厅门口，金发男人快步走下了车，从体育馆走出来到下车，Thor都显得异常匆忙。

如果你想问Thor为什么这么赶时间，他会说:“五点我要去接Loki，我不能食言。”

他对Loki总是有一种说不清道不明的感觉，不知道为什么，当Loki出事的时候，他会无条件地选择相信Loki。

Thor走进咖啡厅，直奔那个坐在窗边的女人。

“Jane……”

“Thor，我们分手吧。”


	3. 电竞梦魇03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉严重ooc了啊，希望不要有人嫌弃我～

03

“我……你、你说什么？”Thor有些惊讶，该说分手的不应该是他吗？？？

“我说，我们分手吧Thor。”Jane依旧是那副笑容满面的样子，“你和我在一起的这一年里，仅仅只约过一次会，你还因为要训练先走了，到现在知道我们是情侣关系的都只有你和我，反正我实在是无法忍受了，这是你最喜欢的咖啡，我请了，好好过，Thor。”

Jane说完，把给Thor的咖啡往前推了推，就潇洒地转身离开了。

Thor愣在座位上，看着桌上热气腾腾的咖啡，感到有些惊愕——不是因为Jane跟他提分手，而是因为提分手的竟然是Jane？

Thor秉着一颗不浪费的心，把咖啡打包带到了车上，准备回家洗个澡换套衣服去接Loki——他心上的人。

那天他发现自己是个gay的时候，心里真是五味杂陈，给自己做了很久的工作才慢慢接受了这个事实。

他不知道Loki是不是同，但是Thor决心要让Loki喜欢上他。

Thor穿着一丝不苟的西服，哼着小曲儿朝Loki家驶去。

Thor的车稳稳当当地停在了Loki公寓的楼下，拨通了Loki的电话:“喂，Loki，我到你家楼下了。”

Loki的声音闪过一丝慌乱，但很快恢复了镇定:“我马上就下来，你等我一下。”

Loki慌忙把茶几上的药粉袋放进西装内兜，走到洗手台前把头发打湿一点，装作自己洗了澡头发还没干，然后迈着缓缓的步伐下了楼。

“下午好，Thor。”Loki淡定地坐在了副驾驶上。

“我们直接去酒店，庆功宴七点才开始，你可以先吃点点心。”Thor左手整理了一下领带，右手撑在方向盘上扭头看向Loki，“说是庆功宴，其实也就是把公会的人拉一起，互相吹捧——知道你不喜欢这种场合，我在酒店六楼给你开了一间房，累了可以上去。”

“哟，想得挺周到啊队长～”Loki抱胸挑眉看着Thor，“你什么时候这么了解我了？”

“咳咳，走吧。”其实我一直在关注你。Thor清了清嗓子，发动了车，来到了宇宙魔方酒店。

宇宙魔方设计以金黄色与蓝色为主色调，弥漫着浓郁的地中海风情，更有来自世界各地的装饰：法国的青铜、意大利的音乐喷泉、法国的水晶灯、国际一流水准的寝室用品、加上富丽堂皇的回廊，金箔的装饰，由内及外无不彰显皇室气派。

经常参加商业宴会的Loki也渐渐在人群中熟稔起来，Thor见Loki慢慢成为了人群的中心，也就放心地走到一个能看到Loki的角落坐下。

他也厌恶极了这样的场合。

Thor用手指蹭着衣角，想着追求Loki的计划，突然一双长腿出现在他眼前，一抬头就能看见他腿间那诡异的凸|起，Thor耳根子悄悄红了，迅速低下头，抿唇说道:“你怎么过来了……”

（突然少女锤是肿么回事？？？）

“不陪我喝一杯？”Loki坐到Thor身边，递给他一杯香槟。

“当然。”Thor毫无防备心地接过香槟，与Loki碰了碰杯，把酒一饮而尽。

Loki看到Thor喝下了酒，心中抑制不住地狂喜。

这时，Sif和Fandral走了过来，Fandral看到Loki在，向他微笑着点了点头。

Sif看都没看Loki，直接端了一杯酒给Thor:“队长，怎么一个人在这儿啊？”

Thor不悦地蹙了蹙眉，然后看向Loki。

Sif看到Thor不悦的神色，才看向Loki，包含歉意地向他道歉:“对不起啊Loki，刚刚没有看见你。”

Loki扯了扯嘴角，没有搭理她。

“队长，我敬你，我们这次获胜离不开你的功劳！”Sif有些尴尬，只好转过头向Thor敬酒。

一旁的Loki再次翻了个白眼，是你离不开Thor吧！

Thor歉意地摆摆手，对Sif说:“抱歉，我戒酒了，我能换成水吗？”

Sif有没有拒绝的理由，只好点点头:“当然可以。”

Thor拿水杯与Sif碰了碰杯，然后一饮而尽。

接着Thor站起身，拍了拍Sif的肩，说道:“我去下洗手间。”

Loki见Thor走了，估摸着药效应该快发作了，便跟着他去了洗手间。


	4. 电竞梦魇04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然发现自己真的不会写肉文了QAQ  
05可能要过几天才能发出来了，我得好好想想。

04

Loki看着Thor进了最后一个隔间，想着Thor大概等会儿就会出来抱着他，央求他操他。

于是Loki淡定地在镜子前洗着手，看着镜子里自己精致的五官，优雅的笑着。

突然，Loki觉得这里实在是太热了，烦躁地解开领带甩在一边，脸色也变得酡红。

该死，Thor怎么还不出来求他！Loki望着厕所最后一间隔间。

Loki感觉周围的温度越来越高，然后好像意识到了什么，难以置信的瞪大了此刻因情欲而浑浊的双眼。

他！中！春！药！了！

该死的，到底是哪里出了问题，中药的不应该是Thor吗！

“咔哒——”，门锁突然响动，Thor一抬眼便看到了面色酡红，红唇微张，眼神迷离的Loki。

“Shit！”Thor低骂了一句，瞬间感觉下腹一紧。操，Loki你知不知道你这样很容易被操啊！

Loki见到Thor出来，便笑着向他走过去，把他再次推回隔间，用力抱住Thor，把头埋在Thor颈间，在他耳边轻轻吹了口气，说道:“Thor，帮帮我……”

Loki亲自买的药，当然知道药效有多强烈，而且这药……必须达到前列腺高潮才能解。

也就是……他必须挨操了！

“Loki，你怎么了？”Thor捧着Loki的脸，关切地问道，“你体温怎么这么高？”

Loki把脸凑上去吻了吻Thor的嘴角:“傻子，我这是中春|药了！”

Thor被Loki的这个吻弄得措手不及，他轻轻拍着Loki的脊背，问Loki:“那我要怎么帮你？”

Loki咬咬牙，心一横，挨操就挨操，大不了以后再操回来。Loki把Thor的领带解开扔在地上，解开他的西装扣，喘着粗气说道:“操我，现在立刻马上！”然后趴在Thor耳边，轻轻喊了一声“队长”。

Thor一愣，随即脸红了起来，一手扣住Loki的后脑勺，咬住了Loki的唇。

微冷的舌撬开牙关，滑入口中，贪婪地攫取着属于Loki的气息，用力地探索过每一个角落。Loki被他堵得说不出话，只能发出暧昧的嘤咛:“哈啊……唔……Thor……”

Loki双手环住Thor的脖子，热情地回吻他。Loki感觉Thor身上冰冰凉凉的，只想贴在他身上，永远不放开。

离了Loki的唇，Thor把舌头转向了他的锁骨，轻轻吮吸，种下了一个草莓，也宣示了他的主权。

Loki的西裤也不知什么时候被扒下，脆弱的分身挺立在空气中。

Thor一手扯开Loki的衬衫，另一只手向他的下腹探去，猛地抓住Loki的阴茎上下撸动。Loki身体一颤，发出了满足的闷哼。

衬衫被完全撕开，殷红的两点暴露在燥热的空气中，渐渐变硬挺立。

Thor用犬齿咬了咬右边的一点，用剩下的那只手覆上左胸，拧着乳头转动着。

Thor又啃又吸，似乎是要把Loki吸出奶水，在Loki下腹的那只手加快了速度，引得Loki又是一阵娇喘:

“嗯啊……不要……不要碰那里啊……嗯……”

Thor放过了Loki胸前的殷红，蹲下身，舔了舔Loki的龟头，把分泌出的淫液一丝不漏地吞了下去，手口并用地服侍着Loki。

“哈啊……嗯唔……我……我要射了……”

忽然间，一股麝香味弥漫在Thor口腔中，Thor毫不嫌弃地把Loki的精液全部吞了下去，然后抬头对Loki一笑:“你好甜，不信你尝尝。”

然后站起来，又吻住了Loki的唇。

Loki被吻得七荤八素，待两人分开后，Loki蹙着眉说道:“唔……你骗人，不甜……”

Thor抚摸着Loki被汗水浸湿的黑发，问他:“现在好点了吗，Loki？”

Loki摇摇头，眼眶中带着雾气，脸颊烫如烙铁，低下头开口:“不行……你要进来……操我。”

说着，手指就朝自己身后伸去，往后穴中插入了一根手指。

强烈的异物感让Loki感到不适，Loki皱皱眉，呻吟出声:“唔啊……队长……快来帮帮我……”

Thor把Loki的手撤开，让他抱着自己的脖颈，把Loki抵在墙上，往后穴中探了两根手指，变换着角度缓缓抽插着。

耳边人的娇喘让他把持不住，Thor觉得自己的下身涨得发疼。

Thor不停换着角度，直到自己抵到了某个点，Loki的呻吟变了一个调，换在脖颈上的手也加重了力道，Thor才知道自己找对地方了，一直抵着那个点研磨。

后穴分泌出的淫液打湿了Thor的手指，Thor的手指不知道什么时候加到了三根，觉得扩张得差不多了，Thor便扶着自己紫红的硬物，缓缓插了进去。

“嗯啊……哈……Thor……你太大了……慢一点啊……”

Thor感觉自己的阴茎被嫩肉所包围，里面紧得让他差点直接缴械投降，Thor咬咬牙，又往里伸进去了一点。

“啊哈……不行了……太深了……Thor……你还有多少没进来……”Loki的生理盐水顺着脸颊往下流，他往下摸了摸，Thor的柱身还有将近一半在外面，Loki带着哭腔喊道:“嗯啊啊……Thor……你是吃什么长大的……怎么……这么长……”

Thor一发狠，终于把阴茎全部挤了进去，正好抵在Loki的敏感带上，Loki身体一颤，哭着射了出来。

体内巨大的性器每次进出都会狠狠碾过敏感带，饱受折磨的腺体早已脆弱到轻微的动静都会使Loki颤栗不已，这种霸道的快感几乎快要将他逼疯。

Loki感觉体内一直在激起他欲火的性器狠狠地冲撞在软肉上，电流般的快感带着白光刷过脊骨在脑海里炸裂。前列腺高潮的快感仿佛带着不容退避之势缠绕着他，制止了他的呼吸。

Loki猛地夹紧了甬道，给了Thor更大的刺激，他低哼一声，全然释放在Loki体内。

Thor和Loki紧紧相拥在一起，仿佛他们就是亲密无间的爱人。

事后，Loki不知道是谁把他送回的房间，他只是依稀记得，那是他的爱人。


	5. 电竞梦魇05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 熬夜把05弄出来了，就当是中秋福利吧（其实也不是），反正开心吃肉就好了～欢迎提意见～

05

这里天是蓝的，地是黄的，除了黄蓝两色，再也看不到其他色彩。

沙漠上有的是旋风，一股一股的，把黄沙卷起好高，像平地冒起的大烟，打着转在沙漠上飞跑。

Thor感觉异常的口渴，渴得嗓子快要冒烟。

直到Thor感觉自己的的性器被嘬了一口，他才猛地惊醒。

“Lo……Loki……”Thor恍然睁开眼，看着被子下自己腿间鼓起的一坨。

Loki听到Thor的声音，顿了顿，然后松口，掀开被子，抬头望向他。

“Loki，你……”

“昨天，谢谢你。”Loki出声打断，“不过……如果不是你，我也不会这样……”

“嗯？Loki你什么意思？”Thor蹙了蹙好看的眉毛。

Loki轻佻地笑了笑，说道:“笨蛋，你看不出我是在跟你表白吗……”

“我……Loki……”Thor一时语塞，刚想回答Loki，却被吻住了唇。

“Thor，答应我，我会让你舒服的……”Loki翻身跨骑在Thor腿上。

“谢谢你，Loki。”Thor掰过Loki的后脑，再次吻了上去。

Loki听到自己满意的答复后笑了笑，动情地回吻着Thor，唇齿交融发出的啧啧声在房间里回荡。

Loki仍保持着骑在Thor身上的姿势，手向自己身后探去，握住Thor紫红的性器上下撸动。

纤长的手指还没探到Thor的后庭，Loki就因为后穴突然插入的异物而重心不稳。

“你这么敏感的身体还想上我……Loki，你也太高看你自己了……”Thor在Loki耳畔低语。

Thor又往Loki的后庭里加了一根手指，有意无意地蹭着Loki的敏感带。

“嗯啊……Thor……唔……不要……”

Loki情动地喘息着，心想自己的计划估计得泡汤了，只能妥协地趴在Thor怀里。

柔软的肠壁分泌出了黏滑的情液，浸湿了Thor的手指。

Thor将手指从后穴里抽出，把Loki翻过来让他趴在床上，粉嫩的穴口一开一合，似乎在期待着什么将它狠狠贯穿。

“啊……进来……Thor……”

听到心上人在邀请自己，相信没有人能抵挡得住。Thor扶着自己如烙铁般的性器，缓缓探进了Loki的后庭。

Loki感觉自己快被体内的巨物撑坏了，玉手向自己身后摸过去，摸到Thor还有将近一半裸露在空气中的性器，瞬间变了脸色。

“呜啊……Thor……你是吃什么长大的……怎、怎么怎么大……”

听到Loki带着哭腔的喊叫，Thor无奈地笑了笑，俯下身去吻Loki的唇，安抚道:“乖，一会儿就好了。”

Thor狠下心，狠狠一挺身，整根性器全没入了Loki的后穴。

“啊！Thor……快退出去……我受不了……”

Thor安慰地吻了吻Loki精致的脸颊，其实他也并没有好到多少，Loki夹得他几乎要缴械投降。

Thor快速耸动着腰身，在Loki后穴里抽插着，发出“噗呲噗呲”的水声。

“砰砰砰”，门外传来Fandarl的声音，“Loki？Loki你在吗？

你看到队长了吗？他昨天去了厕所以后就不见了，你知道他在哪吗？”

Loki下意识捂住了嘴，不想让自己淫荡的呻吟让Fandarl听到。忽然想到自己和Thor昨夜在厕所隔间里的疯狂，Loki把头埋在了被子里，当做自己是个鸵鸟。

Thor见到Loki害羞的样子，不由得笑了笑，可一想到Fandarl还在门口，就用力一挺，抵着Loki的G点研磨。

“啊！唔……”Loki漏出一丝叫喊，回过头去瞪了瞪Thor，可换来的却是Thor越发大力的抽插。

门外的Fandarl似乎听到了什么动静，可又没有人回应他，思索着自己是不是幻听了，离开了Loki房间附近。

听到Fandarl的脚步声越来越远，Loki才放开紧紧捂着嘴的手，任由自己的呻吟漏出。

“哈啊……别……太快了……轻一点……”

Thor这次听了Loki的话，果真慢下来了，巨大的性器插在Loki后穴里动也不动。

不过这次是Loki不乐意了，也不知道Thor是为什么突然停下来了，只好自己往后坐，想让Thor能动一动。

“Thor……不要停……你、你动一动……嗯……”Loki脸上挂着泪痕，向Thor求助。

Thor一首扶着Loki的腰，另一只手照顾着他胸前的两点茱萸，好笑地说道:“一会让我慢一会让我快的，Loki，你可真难伺候……”

说完也不再调戏Loki，扶着他的腰在Loki体内贯穿着。

粗大的性器不停刺激着Loki的敏感带，Thor原本在他胸前的手不知什么时候放到了他的性器上撸动。  
“嗯啊……Thor……唔……”

被前后夹击的快感刺激着Loki的神经，Loki终于尖叫着尽数泄在了Thor手里。

Loki也因为高潮而缩紧了后穴，夹得Thor一个没忍住，释放在了Loki体内。

Thor没有拔出性器，就着这个姿势，抱着Loki走进了浴室，把Loki放到了浴缸里。

后穴没有了阻塞，杂七杂八的液体从Loki的后穴缓缓流出。

看到这样淫靡的景象，Thor感觉自己下腹又有些滚烫。

Thor吻了吻Loki的额头，对他说:“我爱你，Loki。

我会对你负责的，不过……你得先对这里负责。”Thor指了指自己下腹有抬起头的性器。

Loki不可思议地瞪大墨绿色的眼睛，往后退了退，对Thor吼道:“Thor你是仲马吗！怎么这么快！”

不一会儿，浴室里又发出了奇怪的声响……


	6. 电竞梦魇06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我白汉三又回来了！！！  
最近事情太多了，道个歉，真的真的对不起！！！  
不会弃坑的，相信我！！！  
全文高潮在这里！

06

Loki再次醒来，已经是接近黄昏的时候了，酒店房间里也已经空无一人——Thor那家伙，也不知道什么时候走的。

Loki缓缓坐起来，揉了揉自己发酸的后腰，艰难地拿到自己的手机，看了看时间，随后大惊失色——已经傍晚了，而他今天还没去训练！

该死的Thor，折腾了他一整天，还让他错过了战队训练！

Loki在心里暗骂道。

Loki扶着腰，快速地穿上衣服，匆匆忙忙地赶到了战队训练基地。

“Loki？”Fandral拎着几个外卖盒，在大厅偶遇了Loki，他皱皱眉，问道，“你不是生病了？队长说你这几天可能下不了床，你还好吗？”

Loki闻言，扯了扯嘴角，勉强扯出一个微笑:“呵呵，没那么严重，Thor太小题大做了……”

虽说他确实腿酸得厉害，但堂堂“邪神”Loki，又怎会露出自己脆弱的一面。

Loki眼前突然出现了一道白光，脑海中闪过无数画面:雷雨交加的夜晚，跪在雨中的黑发男孩，藐视着他的金发男孩……

Loki觉得自己的脑袋像快炸了一样，痛苦地抱着头蹲了下来。

“Loki？你怎么了Loki？”Fandral担心地看着Loki，关切地问道。

Loki摇摇头，这些画面，他怎么这么熟悉？就好像……好像是他亲身经历过的！Loki努力地回想着细节，可越想头越疼，最后却是什么也没想起来。

Loki拍拍脑袋，缓缓站起来，对Fandral笑笑，说:“我没事，谢谢，我先进去了。”

Loki进入机房以后，看到队员们都面对着电脑，噼里啪啦地敲着键盘，而Thor，那个鹤立鸡群的男人，正一手撑在桌子上，另一只手拿着咖啡杯，有说有笑地跟Sif聊着天。

“Thor——”Sif突然有些正经严肃地转移了话题，将话头引导Loki身上。

“你知道……Loki是gay吗……”

Thor闻言，一抹诧异从眼中划过，他挑了挑眉:“哦？”

Sif紧盯着Thor的脸，观察着他的表情变化，看着他那张毫无破绽的脸，有些失落:“你不惊讶吗？”

“为什么要惊讶，这是合法的，我们战队也没有不允许同性恋。”Thor笑着拍拍Sif的肩，“你应该把注意力放在更重要的事情上。”

当Loki走近时，Thor已经离开了Sif的座位，并对Loki眨了眨眼，示意他来他的办公室。

关上玻璃门，Loki自觉地走到皮质沙发上坐下，挑眉看着金发男人:“怎么，有本事睡我，没本事承担吗？丢我一个人在酒店？”

Thor失笑，坐到Loki旁边，搂住他的腰:“我错了，我不应该先走。”

Loki冷笑一声:“然后呢？你……嘶……”Loki突然觉得眼前发白，痛苦地抱着头蹲在地上。

“Loki？Loki？你怎么了？”Thor慌忙跪在地上，担忧地看着Loki。

“我……我好像想起了什么……嘶不对……我……”Loki试图站起来，随后重心不稳，晕倒在Thor怀里。

“Loki！Oh，dear……”Thor皱紧眉头，一手托着Loki的腿，抱着Loki跑出训练基地。

“我……这是在哪？”


End file.
